Touchstone
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Alternate take on 2x1. She was becoming his touchstone and it scared him.
1. Chapter 1

Friendship piece, not connected to my other stories

Title: Touchstone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes: Alternate take on the bridge scene with the fake cops  
Summary: She was becoming his touchstone and it scared him.

Lucy threw the smoke grenade as per protocol. Gunfire continued and Lucy moved forward using the smoke as cover. She saw Tim do the same out of the corner of her eye. Lucy never saw the fake cop just felt his strong hands disarm her. She cursed as the gun hit the pavement of the highway bridge and skittered away.

Lucy relied on her training and moved to break free of her attacker. He was faster than she anticipated. In seconds he had her in a choke hold and a large weapon pressed against her head. She was being dragged to the fake cops's squad. Damn it! Lucy clawed at the arm cutting off her air supply.

"I've got your partner!"Lucy's abductor announced.

"Not a smart move."Tim answered.

Lucy had known Tim long enough to hear the anger through his controlled tone. She knew he'd do whatever he had too to keep her safe.

* * *

The smoke was being kicked up by the wind and passing cars obscuring Tim's vision. He swore inwardly. Tim fought to keep his voice steady and calm. They were not getting off this bridge with Chen. He heard sirens coming towards him and knew he just had to buy time; keep Chen out of the SUV.

"You've got one chance to release my partner!"Tim thundered He radioed in to dispatch updating them of the hostage situation.

"Nah, I think she's our ticket to freedom."The man responded. "Pretty thing too; might have some fun."

Tim's stomach turned at the threat. The smoke wasn't clearing like it should. The wind hadn't eased at all and there was a cloud between him and the fake cops who held his rookie. Gunfire erupted once more and Tim took cover by the driver's side of his squad. Without knowing where Lucy was he couldn't risk returning fire. As if on cue the smoke finally began to clear and Tim saw where Lucy was and wish he hadn't. The dark haired man with a mustache and the long gun had his rookie in a choke hold. The long gun was pressed against her temple. Unbidded memories from their time at Langston's home under quarantine came back. Chen sitting against the other side of the bedroom door; keeping him company.

_'Everything's going to be fine.'_

_'You're good at a lot of things, Chen, but lying isn't one of them._'

As a cop you live near death experiences all the time. What they went through however was something else. Something that changed you. Tim didn't want to admit it, but in those dark hours of waiting her presence had been a comfort even from the other side of the door. She was becoming his touchstone. Since things fell apart with Isabel Tim hadn't relied on anyone except himself. That was until he met Lucy Chen.

Sirens squealed to a stop at the foot of the bridge. Car doors slammed open and closed. The blond man who'd open fire earlier turned and fired on the newly arrived squads. Tim saw the man holding Lucy remove the gun from her head and shoot on the newcomers. He moved closer hoping for a clear shot.

* * *

As soon as Lucy felt the gun move away from her head she kicked the fake cop hard in the groin. He cursed and released her a fraction but his left arm was still around her neck. Lucy twisted and elbowed him in the stomach. He cursed and swung the long gun at her like a bat. Lucy ducked the first swing but her right foot caught on something on the highway bridge and she stumbled. The man hit her with the gun across her forehead sending her sprawling backwards. As darkness closed in Lucy heard gunfire from her partner's direction and saw her attacker fall.

* * *

"Chen!"Tim shouted as he saw Lucy crumble to the pavement.

The blond man fired once more and Tim whirled and took him out in one shot. He scrambled to Lucy grabbing his radio as he did calling for paramedics. Tim didn't think she'd been shot but with all the bullets flying there could've been ricochets on top of the headbutt she'd gotten from the long gun. Dropping to his knees next to his rookie Tim felt for a pulse and let out a relieved breath when he found a strong one. Another search told Tim she wasn't wounded by gunfire. Pounding footsteps drew Tim's attention and he turned in time to see Grey and Nolan stop a few feet away.

"Ambulance is on the way."Nolan reported grimly. "How bad?"

"Bastard cold cocked her with the long gun."Tim said angrily. "Vitals are good though."

"She'll be alright."Grey responded as he placed a reassuring hand on Tim's right shoulder. "Has to have a hard head to put up with you for this long."

Tim smiled tightly but it quickly vanished as Lucy groaned. A first aid kit appeared in Tim's line of vision and he glanced over to see Nolan opening it. The older man pressed a pack of gauze in Tim's hand and he nodded his thanks. Tim placed the gauze on Lucy's head wound trying not to look at the rapidly growing pool of blood by her head.

"Help's comin', boot."Tim said softly.

Even with the injury she'd sustained Tim felt a flash of pride that Lucy had gotten away from her attacker. She hadn't panicked which would've made the situation go south quickly. His rookie was going to make a hell of a cop.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Touchstone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

As the ambulance dove through traffic sirens blaring Tim's gaze was transfixed on Lucy. The medics applied stitches to her forehead and cleaned and bandaged the wound.

"Vitals are strong."The blonde female thirty something medic said to Tim. "That's a good sign."

Tim nodded tightly. He'd had friends injured on the job before. Hell, he'd had rookies hurt on their first day of training. Why was this different? Why was this getting under his skin? Was it because Lucy had seen him vulnerable? Not just with the terrorist attack but with the end of his marriage and Isabel's downward slide? Lucy had seen both sides of him and hadn't run; hadn't backed down. Tried to help. Tried to be a friend.

_'Suicide ideations by a law enforcement officer are extremely serious and should have been reported immediately.'_

_'I was trying to protect you. They would've put you on leave, required therapy. You weren't even actually suicidal!'_

_'Not your call! You should have detailed everything regardless of the consequences.'_

'_Like I should have filed a report detailing everything you've done to try to protect Isabel? You want to rake me over the coals for the next six months you go ahead. But don't pretend like it's because you've got some kind of code.'_

Lucy had stood up to him and thrown his actions back in his face. They hadn't talked about that fight. He'd been taken off guard; shouldn't have been. Tim knew Lucy too well by now. She fought for those she cared about. What had happened at Langston's had scared her. Tim was getting under her skin too. Bonds between partners kept you alive.

They arrived at the ER and the nurses wheeled Lucy away to get a CT scan. She still hadn't regained consciousness. The forty something ER doctor who'd examined Lucy on arrival paused to talk to him.

"You're her partner?"The black haired man asked.

"Yeah."Tim responded his gaze fixed on Lucy as they entered the elevator.

"The scan is just protocol with that type of head trauma."The doctor explained quietly. "The nurses will escort you to a waiting room. I'll update you once we have results."

"Thanks."Tim acknowledged grimly.

A few minutes later he followed two nurses to a small waiting room on the second floor. He sat slowly down onto a gray sofa and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Touchstone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"How's your boot?"Angela Lopez asked quietly as she entered the waiting room.

Tim glanced up from the sofa and sighed. He looked at the clock on the wall and rubbed at the back of his neck to ease the tension.

"Don't know."Tim responded worriedly. "They took her for a CT scan when we got here. That was twenty-four minutes ago. One test shouldn't take that long."

"They're probably just being through."Angela reasoned as she sat down next to Tim. "Head injuries are tricky. We've both seen them go south. Person is fine one moment then back in the hospital the next."

"Yeah."Tim agreed as he got up to pace.

Neither of them mentioned Isabel. She'd been dumped in an alley with a gunshot wound to the head and had brain surgery. The doctors had told Tim that the first seventy-two hours of her recovery had been the most dangerous. Clots, brain bleeds and stroke were only a few possibilities that had been mentioned. Fortunately Isabel hadn't suffered any and had made a fully recovery. Her sobriety was still a work in process but going well last he heard.

Lucy's situation wasn't Isabel's. Tim knew that. Still Tim had felt responsible for both women. He hadn't expected the situation on the bridge to turn so quickly, but it had. Tim had to own up to that. As smart and resourceful as Lucy was she'd still nearly been captured. Another few minutes, or if they'd had more people posing as fake cops they might have succeed in getting Lucy off the bridge. The thought caused the knot in his stomach to tighten.

"Chen broke down your walls, didn't she?"Lopez inquired breaking the silence."You've had boots hurt before and I never seen you like this."

"Lucy could've left during the quarantine."Tim began as he stopped pacing. "She didn't; she stayed. I don't know if I can be friends with her, Angela, and still be an impartial T.O."

"I think you've already found that balance."Angela commented with a smile.

Tim raised an eyebrow at her and scowled.

"Okay, maybe it's a work in progress."Angela agreed.

"Officer Bradford?"A male voice inquired from the doorway..

Tim looked and saw the ER doctor who'd spoken to him earlier. He swallowed hard and walked over. Angela stood and joined him.

"What took so long?"Tim asked anxiously. "How is she?"

"We ran three different scans."The doctor explained. "With the force of the blow that Officer Chen took we wanted to make absolutely certain everything was okay. We didn't want something to sneak up on us later."

"And?"Tim prompted in a clipped tone.

"Your partner is lucky. The scans revealed no swelling or bleeds or potential clots."The doctor replied with a smile. "We'll keep her overnight and run the tests again to morrow to make sure."

Relief washed over Tim as he returned the doctor's smile. He shook the man's hand.

"Thanks, Doc."Tim said. "When can I see her?"

"I'll send the nurse to get you when Officer Chen is settled in a room."The doctor stated as he left. 

* * *

Lucy slowly awoke. She felt like she was pushing through a cotton ball. Her head pounded and it seemed to take far too long to put two thoughts together. Lucy struggled to remember what had happened. She forced her eyes open and when her mind recognized a hospital room the memories came flooding back. The bridge, the fake cops, being held hostage...  
The overhead lights caused pain to flair in her head. Lucy groaned and shut them. She hadn't noticed anyone else in the room until she heard someone shift and a chair creak.

"Lucy?"Tim asked softly. "Want me to get a nurse?"

"No, it'll pass."Lucy responded hoarsely hoping she wasn't lying.

"Okay."Tim said. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, was anyone else hurt?"Lucy asked as she opened her eyes.

"Not on the good guys side anyway."Tim responded.

"Good."Lucy said softly as she nestled her pounding head back against the pillow."What about the one that grabbed me?"

"Died on the way to the hospital."Tim explained grimly. "The others are in custody And Nolan rescued the missing court clerk."

"Was a win then."Lucy commented.

The sharp pain was gone but her head was throbbing once more. Lucy let her eyes drift closed.

"I'm not putting this one in the win column, boot."Tim stated quietly.

Lucy opened her eyes and turned so she could see her T.O. His face was grim and there were worry lines and the start of dark circles under his eyes.

"We got the fake cops off the street."Lucy pointed out.

"Yes and you got hurt on my watch."Tim stated grimly with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry for that."

"Way I see it, Tim, you saved my life. If you hadn't taken him out they still could've gotten me in the squad."Lucy reasoned reaching over to touch Tim's right hand. "Thank you."

After a long moment Tim sighed and nodded. He squeezed her hand briefly before settling back in the chair.

"Glad you're okay, boot."Tim stated softly.

Lucy let the weariness win. They must have her on some pretty strong pain meds. As she drifted off to sleep Tim's words echoed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Touchstone  
author: CindyRyan

Lucy smelled street tacos. Chinese stir fry and hamburgers as she approached the group of food trucks near the station it was a half hour before noon in a Friday and the trucks were busy.  
Lucy was in jean shorts and a red T-shirt with her hair back in a pony tail. She'd had her last doctor's appointment yesterday and been cleared for duty. Grey had opted to start her back in the schedule on Monday. It gave her a few more days of rest which was good and bad.

Bad because Lucy hadn't heard from Tim since the first day in the hospital. She'd sent texts and knew they'd been read. Still he hadn't called to check on her. It bothered Lucy. Besides being her T.O she thought they were becoming friends. Lucy hadn't slept much the night before. Tossing and turning with a nightmare thrown in for good measure. In that she'd been taken into the fake cop's squad and vanished into LA.

Lucy scanned the crowd waving to a familiar faces. She hadn't spotted Tim yet but it was early. Lucy got in line and soon had a meal of stir fry and a iced tea. She found a seat and waited.

As much as Lucy had told Tim he could torture her the next six months she knew they couldn't. They couldn't work that way and if the friendship was going to survive they had to talk. 

* * *

Somehow Tim wasn't surprised to see his rookie eating lunch when he took a short lunch break. He was surprised to see her eating alone with a serious expression on her face. Grey had told him she'd be back on duty next week. To Tim she still looked too pale.

Tim hadn't responded to texts. Hadn't called and he wasn't proud of it. He'd told himself he was letting her rest and recover. If he was brutally honest he'd been avoiding his rookie. Lucy almost being a kidnap victim on his watch had shaken Tim more than he wanted to admit. So not talking to Lucy had let Tim try to work through it. At the end he still didn't know where they stood after the argument and it looked like he was going to find out. Tim got his lunch and made his way to Lucy's table. He tried to steel himself for another round. 

* * *

"Hi."Lucy greeted with a smile as Tim approached.

"Hi."Tim replied returning her smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored."Lucy commented as Tim sat down. "Can't wait to get back to work."

"Grey said you were back Monday. Did you miss the food trucks?"Tim inquired as he took a bite of a taco.

"I was looking for you."Lucy explained quietly. "You didn't call."

Lucy winced inwardly as she sounded like a highschool girl talking to a boyfriend. This was her T.O and she thought a friend. Entirely different, but still the same hope and betrayal. She was rewarded with a slight cringe from Tim. If she hadn't known him so well Lucy would have missed it.

"Let's talk in the shop."Tim suggested as he stood and picked up his lunch.

Lucy picked up her food and followed. Once they were settled in the police SUV Tim sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry I should have called."Tim finally said softly. "I guess I was dealing with my own demons."

"You got us both off the bridge alive."Lucy insisted softly.

"I'm your T.O, Lucy. Supposed to be better than this. Supposed to not..."Tim continued.

"Stop!"Lucy said angrily. "If anyone's at fault, it's me. I never saw the guy until he was on me. Even with all my training I couldn't get free of him."

They stared at each other for several long beats. Lucy saw Tim wrestling inwardly with something but she had no idea what.

"You saved my life."Lucy stated in a hitched voice. "If you hadn't taken that shot they would've gotten me in that SUV."

"It's on me to make you the best so you can survive out there on your own!"Tim countered his voice rising.

"You're doing that!"Lucy responded her voice rising to match his

"The bastard with a long gun to your head was a wake up call that I'm not!"Tim argued.

Lucy blinked in surprise. She didn't know where this was going. They were making no progress. How was she to convince him that she didn't blame him. That despite everything Lucy was glad Tim was her T.O.

"I need to get back to work."Tim said breaking the tense silence.

"Tim."Lucy protested. "I don't know where we stand and I'm back on Monday!"

"I don't know either."Tim replied softly

"7Adam-19 domestic disturbance called in by cab driver. 7Adam-14 requesting backup."Dispatch said over the radio.

"7Adam-19 responding."Tim reported into the radio

"Stop by my place when you get off shift."Lucy suggested as she opened the door and got out taking her food.

The only response Lucy received was the squeal of tires as Tim put the shop in gear and pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Touchstone

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one

Lucy spent the rest of the day doing errands. Once home she started cleaning and doing a few loads of laundry. She was coming up from the basement balancing two basket of laundry when she saw Tim waiting by her door. Her T.O stepped quickly to her and took one of the baskets.

"Thank you."Lucy acknowledged with a smile. "Have you been waiting long? Cell reception sucks in the basement."

"No."Tim responded.

Lucy took her keys out and let them into her apartment. She placed one laundry basket in the bedroom and returned to take the other from Tim placing it with the other before rejoining him in the living room.

"Want something to drink?"Lucy asked.

"I'm fine."Tim said with a shake of his head.

Okay this was not going to be a fun talk. Lucy thought as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then walked back to sit on the sofa. After a few seconds Tim sat down next to her. She could feel the tension coming from him in waves. Finally Lucy broke the silence.

"How do we fix this?"Lucy asked quietly as she took a sip of water.

"Lopez thought I was finding the balance between T.O and friendship."Tim responded with a sigh. "I told her I don't think I have. You've seen me at weak points..."

"T.O's aren't robots."Lucy interjected fiercely. "You're allowed to..."

"No, we're supposed to train and send you out into the big bad world."Tim snapped. "What happened on the bridge taught me that seeing you in danger causes my T.O side to leave the building. My sole focus was keeping you out of that squad. If they'd gotten you there they would've disappeared and..."

"You guys would have found me."Lucy finished. "That's what being a team is." 

* * *

Tim shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if he had ever been the bright eyed optimistic save the world rookie.

"You really believe that."Tim commented.

"I have to."Lucy replied. "If we can't rely on each other...which brings us back to square one. Do you want to step away as my T.O.?"

Her voicing into words what he'd been thinking hit Tim harder than he would have anticipated. In that moment he'd made a decision. Some how he'd find that balance.

"No, I don't."Tim replied as he met Lucy's gaze.

"Good."Lucy said in relief.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."Tim said with a grin.

Lucy grinned.

"Wouldn't expect it any other way."Lucy replied. 

* * *

They ordered pizza and ate it while watching an action movie. Lucy was grateful things had worked out. She knew their relationship was growing into a strong friendship. Lucy was confident that they could handle the change.

"Thanks for dinner."Tim commented.

"You're welcome; glad you could stay."Lucy responded with a smile.

They cleaned up the few dishes in companionable silence. Tim glanced at the microwave clock.

"I should get going."Tim said as he moved to the front door.

"Tim."Lucy called stepping to the end of the counter.

"Yeah?"Tim responded as he turned.

Lucy hugged him. After a startled second he returned the embrace. As scary as it was sometimes this friendship was becoming a center point in Tim's life. Lopez was wrong about one thing. It wasn't about finding balance he and Chen balanced each other.

"See you tomorrow, boot."Tim said as he cleared his throat and opened the door.

"Tomorrow."Chen agreed with a smile.

Tim left knowing whatever the days ahead threw at them he and his partner would handle just like always.

End.


End file.
